pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Official Patch Notes
This page serves as a record of the official patch notes given by the developers for Pokémon Uranium. __TOC__ Patch Notes: Current Version 1.0.2 Hotfix Version 1.0.2 Hotfix (9/23/16) * Barand sprite has been fixed. * Move re-learner no longer asks for heart scales unless playing on nuzlocke mode. * All Gen6 Pokemon moves should be correctly added including HA abilities that were previously incorrect. * Fixed crash relating to saving your game. * Shiny Charm will now be given instead of Shiny Stone. Version 1.0.2 (9/22/16) * Bambo Reward: Shiny Charm is now given correctly * Pokemon: Gliscor - Poison Heal: This has been fixed as a HA ability * Graphics: Lassiure PC and Pokemon team page icon has been fixed * Pokemon: Dramsama/Mega - These pokemon have been balanced and changed. Please see the updates on the wiki for more information. * Summary: Pokerus will now display correctly on sheet 4 * Graphics: Dramsama and Mega Dramsama have a sprite change! Shiny is a bit easier on the eyes and mega-dramsama has a full body! (Thanks Dragon Wolf Leo) * Pokemon: M-Archilles - Ability change from Roughskin to Drought * Pokemon: Gen6 - These have all been changed to reflect their Gen6 counterparts, wiki will be updated(edited) * Graphics: Brailip and Brainoar have been given brand new shinies! Check them out! * Graphics: Nuclear Magikarp now has a sprite and both Nuclear Magikarp and Gyarados both have shiny sprites! * Graphics: Berry Plants - Acai, Bacu, Cupu and Guara Berries all should now have planted sprites * PC Storage: Fixed a bug in which eggs were showing a shiny value before they were hatched. * Ability: Pickup - had an item in the list that was creating an error. Please see the list for new items. http://imgur.com/4M1hohY * Ability: Hyper Cutter - will not break the ability Petrify when against each other * Ability: Trace - will not lower the opponents stats twice when called now (Petrify, Intimidate etc) * Ability: Poison Heal - will now heal the pokemon with the ability instead of being immune * Move: Trick Room - will now blur the lines of speed and work as intended. * Ability: Moody - has been fixing and working as intended. * Sprites: Major sprite work has been done thanks to Dragon Wolf Leo and The spriting team from Reddit and a full list of changes can be found here. http://pastebin.com/BtyE1DaA * Summary Screen: Natures will now show more prominent when looking at the stats screen. * Item: Max/Super Repel - Repels of any kind will now work as intended on Route 11 AFTER you receive the Pokeradar * Graphics: Online Screens - the online screens will be getting a bit of a facelift! Be sure to check out the vibrant new backgrounds we have. * Feature: Move Tutor has been added to the game! Yes that's right, you can now learn those moves previously unlearnable! It will cost 4 of each shard to learn a move. * Summary: PC Storage - Eggs will no longer display a shiny symbol as this was a bug in coding. * Items: TMs - All TMs that have been left out are now obtainable throughout the game! Let's see if you can find them all. * Online server: We have made changes on the backend to provide a framework for stability in future patches. Version 1.0.1UnIHotfix (9/18/16) * Double battles should be fixed now. Version 1.0.1UnI (9/17/16) * Move: Sucker Punch - now works as it should - damages if the opponent uses damage move * Move: Curse - Now shows the animation of attack and defense raising * Ability: Pickup - Will now have a 10% chance to pickup an item. Will have a separate pin for this list. * Ability: Pixilate - Mega Syrentide - now works. Seems like the ability was never attached to the mega status. * Ability: Elementalist - has been fixed. Code was not entered into the game * Move: Sleep Talk - has been fixed. Had to re-work some code to get it to pass through the sleep status. * EggMoves are now also inheritted by mother to keep in line with Gen6 * HA for father breeding with a duplicat is now parsed properly. There is a 20% chance it will send its HA down to its egg * Clicking on arrow in summary more than 5 times will not produce an error anymore. * Leader Maria Battle - Felunge now attacks even if your pokemon has insomnia as an ability. * Ability: Clear body - now stops all instances of stat decreasing (includes string shot) * Graphics: Fafninter's shiny sprite is now showing correctly * Pokeradar - Will have a 12% chance to get a HA pokemon (if available), chaining has improved via visual representation of the grass shakes. *Previous unobtainable HA pokemon will now appear in these areas using the pokeradar. They are radar exclusive! * New Area - Hidden Cave is now added to Route 07. In there you will be able to use the Pokeradar to catch some slightly different pokemon! * Lottery: Good news! Your chances of getting that masterball have gone up! Lotto is now working as intended, once per day. * Pokedex Rewards - Lowered the requirements to 192 Pokemon owned so players can now obtain the Shiny Charm. * Casino - There is a new casino vendor in town! She has come far from another region to bring you a surprise! Find her near the other coin vendors. Version 1.0.1UnH (9/10/16) * Added automatic backup function. The game will now always keep a backup of your previous save. These can be found at C:\Users\\Saved Games\Pokemon Uranium\Backups * MAY or MAY NOT have fixed the screen tearing bug in fullscreen (My computer does not have this bug so I have a hard time testing it) * Fixed the championship battle AGAIN. Theo should now have the correct Pokemon. * Added ability to change what server your game uses for online features by editing the Server.txt file. It currently defaults to my unofficial server (uranium.amibu.net) Version 1.0.1UnG () * Fixed crashes caused by attempting to use online features when the servers are down. * Fixed crash in Comet Cave if all of Theo's Pokemon faint. He will now borrow one of yours for the fight, if you only have one remaining Pokemon it will instead be a single battle. * You will no longer receive calls from trainers when at power plants (breaks immersion a bit) * You can now use the in-game "Check for updates" feature to check for new unofficial patch updates. Version 1.0.1UnF * Fixed game breaking glitch caused by getting KOed by the second trainer in Silverport Lab. * Fixed another game breaking glitch caused by getting KOed by the first horde on route 8. * Fixed final championship battle. (Note: this is not the same as patch that has been going around that stops the game from crashing if you had picked Eletux for your starter. This is an actual fix that allows the battle to play out as it was meant to.) Previous (From 1.0 - Before 1.0.1UnF) * Corrected the white on white text on the music player so you can read it now. * The game no longer always defaults to medium screen size on launch regardless of what you set it to. * Resized the text in the pokedex and bag menus so descriptions don't get cut off any more. * Fixed the glitch where trying to unlearn an HM would instead replace the Pokemon's first move. * Added a full screen option. * Fixed the messed up pokemon move reorder screen. * Fixed player names getting messed up when going online, If your name is already messed up the game will attempt to fix it automatically, if it can not it will allow you to change it. * Fixed crash when saving underwater that some people were getting in the last update. * Fixed the riddle teller in Venesi City requiring incorrect answers. * Fixed music volume always defaulting to 100 when entering a new area. Notes: * Some people have been having problems with weird lines appearing while in fullscreen mode (This MAY have been fixed with 1.0.1UnH). I am aware of this bug and am attempting to fix it. Until then the temporary fix is to enable "Run in 640 x 480 screen resolution" in the Uranium.exe compatibility settings (This has also been known to reduce lag slightly). * If you get an error when trying to go online that says that you need to update your game, try deleting the file in your game folder called neoncube.file then running your patcher again. Category:Meta